


Seeing clearly

by TiffanyF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson is clueless, Fury Knows All, Get Together, Glasses, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson never wears his glasses on ops or when there's a chance anyone can see him. Barton shows up late at night to deliver a file and sees the glasses. Then medical happens. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing clearly

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really have a thing for Clark Gregg in his glasses. This came to me while I was trying to sleep the other night and I finally had time to write it out.

One thing no one knew, because he was so careful to keep it a secret, was that Phil Coulson wore glasses. He had contacts as well, so he didn't have to wear glasses while out in the field or around the base. It wasn't that he started out to hide the fact that he wore glasses, but one wrong punch while training back in the day convinced him that they were a liability he didn't need when he transferred to SHIELD. Fury knew, of course, but Fury knew everything and told next to nothing, so there was no concern about his secret being told to anyone around the base.

The only reason Coulson had his glasses on while in his office was the fact that he'd taken a hard hit to the eye and medical had to pull the contact out and told him in no uncertain terms what would happen if he tried to wear them again before the eye healed. He should have been at home, and Coulson would have gone, if he didn't have to finish up a mission report first. He was looking up a related case number when his door opened and Clint Barton walked in without knocking. "Hey boss, I have the, what the hell?"

"Barton?"

"Glasses," Barton said, file dropping to the floor.

"Barton, what file was that?" Coulson asked. He started around the desk but suddenly had an archer wrapped around him, kissing him. Coulson floundered for something to hold onto that _wasn't_ Clint Barton and managed to push the button on his desk that would call a medical team down to his office. It was installed because both Barton and Romanov hated to go to medical and Coulson was tired of them bleeding on his carpet.

When Barton pulled back for a quick breath, Coulson got the grip he wanted and, for Barton, everything went black.  
****

Barton woke up in medical and tried to rub his head, but found he was restrained. "What the hell?" he demanded, pulling against the cuffs. "Okay, joke is over guys. Whoever did this is going to pay when I get loose."

Seeing the on-shift doctor wasn't reassuring. Barton stilled for a minute and glared long enough to have the man stuttering over an explanation that they had a report that Barton was compromised and needed to be secure and observed until they could work out what was wrong with him.

"Let me go now, and I won't report you for this," Barton said.

"We can't do that, Agent," Coulson said, appearing in the doorway. "Thank you, Doctor Miles. Your blood work is still pending and we need to run some more tests."

"Coulson, what the hell?" Barton demanded. "I was bringing you a file for you to review about the fight in the mess that you broke up and I woke up in here."

"I'm still not convinced you didn't start that fight, Barton."

"I didn't," Barton said. "Watch the video. I was sitting with Nat and staying out of it until you were punched in the eye. I didn't start the fight, Coulson, but I helped you finish it."

"Which is why we have ten agents in medical whimpering about you or Natasha?" Coulson asked.

"If they can't handle us watching out for our handler, they shouldn't start a fight in the mess on pasta night," Barton replied. "Only night you eat there, Sir. Those idiots need more hand-to-hand training anyway. Now, how about letting me go?"

"No."

"Damn it, I'm fine," Barton said, pulling at the cuff again.

Coulson crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not fine, Barton. Fine is not kissing me in my office," he said.

"Oh for, is that what this is about?" Barton said. "Have you not looked in the mirror when you're wearing those things, Coulson? You're adorable."

"SHIELD agents are not 'adorable', Barton," Coulson said. "Adorable is kittens or puppies, or babies with bows on, or something along those lines. An agent in SHIELD is never adorable. We agreed never to mention Agent Romanov's mission into the school again."

Barton's mouth clicked shut for a minute. That wasn't a comment he wanted to make anyway. Natasha would kill him if she was ever reminded of the pink dress with ribbons she'd had to wear on that mission. "Fine, what do you call yourself when you're in glasses?" he asked. "Because I need a word I can use here, Coulson. I'm guessing cute, darling, sweet, and kissable are all off the list too?"

"I could just leave you here for the night, Barton," Coulson said dryly.

"You really don't know, do you?" Barton asked. "Coulson, when I saw you in those, my mind shut down and all I could think about was you. Not the first time it's happened to me, but damn sure the first time I've acted on it. Hell, it was like my body just took over and wanted to be close to you."

"Compromised."

"This is what they dragged me down here for?" Fury demanded from behind Coulson, who did not jump. "I get a report my top sniper is in medical compromised and undergoing tests to find out what the hell happened to him between pasta and cake and turning in a damn report to his handler, come down here to see what progress has been made and find out he's mooning over a man in glasses? Is that what I'm understanding, Barton?"

Barton shrugged. "Coulson is clueless?" he suggested.

Fury's lips twitched. "It's been noted," he said. "Someone untie Barton and both of you get the hell out of here and get this sorted out before tomorrow because I either want a report saying you spent the night in one of your beds or you're giving up and moving to Antarctica. Right now, I really don't care which, but any bondage fantasies you have, Coulson, I do not want to know about."

"You could tie me to your bed, Sir," Barton said, looking over at Coulson, who was slowly turning red. "You have all kinds of ties, I'm sure some of them would work."

"Barton, if you do not close your mouth, I'm leaving you here with orders for some very painful exams," Coulson said. "Director Fury, I'm sorry, Sir. I'll make sure things are figured out before morning."

"You do that," Fury said, turning to leave.

Coulson looked back at the bed. "I'll get them to release you," he said. "We're going to my place, Barton, and we're going to sort this out."

"It really shouldn't take an order from Director Fury for me to get to sleep with you, Coulson."

Doctor Miles just turned around and left, after handing the keys to Coulson. He didn't get paid enough to deal with Barton.  
****

When they got to Coulson's apartment, Barton kicked off his tennis shoes and headed for the sofa like he'd been there hundreds of times before which, knowing Barton's tendency to snoop, was possible. "Would you like something to drink, Barton?"

"Whatever you're having, Sir. Don't want to put you out."

"Barton, may I remind you that you are the one that grabbed me in my office and kissed me without warning?" Coulson asked. He gave up and grabbed root beer. Nothing he had would be strong enough for the conversation.

"So it would have been okay to kiss you with a warning?"

"No," Coulson said, "it would not have been okay to kiss me with a warning. It is not okay to kiss your handler, Barton."

"Would it be okay to kiss you if you weren't my handler?"

"If I wasn't your handler, you wouldn't be at SHIELD because someone would have shot you by now."

"Nah, everyone loves me, Sir," Barton said with a grin.

Coulson looked over. "How many hits have you taken to the head recently, Barton?"

"Lost count. I spar with Nat for fun, Sir."

"That doesn't give any credit to a theory that you are not insane," Coulson said. 

"The betting is almost up to ten to one against it, actually," Barton grinned. "When it hits fifteen, Nat's going to buy in and I'm going to get certified that I'm not. We should be able to make quite a bit and I could take you out to dinner with my well-earned money."

"Barton, that is not well-earned money," Coulson sighed. "That is swindling your fellow agents and I'm really ashamed to find out you'd do that."

"Nat's idea," Barton shrugged. "So that's still a no on kissing you? Are you straight?"

"Barton!"

"It's a fair answer, Sir."

"My sexual orientation is not a topic for discussion."

"Not even if it's going to get you a partner in bed?" Barton asked. "I've been hoping to find a way to show you how interested I am before this, but nothing ever really showed up. I guess attacking you in your office wasn't the best idea, but your glasses give you a look that is amazing, Sir. I saw that and I just couldn't help myself. I wasn't expecting you to choke me down and take me to medical."

"I thought you were compromised," Coulson said. "Your behavior was erratic and outside the norm."

Barton sighed. "Don't get kissed much, Coulson?"

"That's not your concern."

"What if I kissed you again?" Barton asked. "What if I pinned you back on your sofa and kissed you until you were hard and rutting up against me for relief?"

"Barton!"

"So, less clueless and more innocent?"

Coulson stood up and headed back to the kitchen. "I don't know why you keep fishing for details about my personal life, Barton," he said. "It's not any of your business."

"Yeah, yeah, inappropriate. You said." Barton followed and pinned Coulson to the counter. "But we also have an okay from Director Fury himself, Coulson. I think you need a little adventure in your personal life."

"Let me go, Barton."

"I'd say make me, but you fight dirty," Barton said. He took the glasses and set them carefully to the side. "Going to kiss you again, Sir."

"No you're umph."

Barton took Coulson's head in his hands and tilted until they had a good angle and kissed the other man slowly, not wanting him to startle again and put them both in medical. "We can go slow, Phil," he whispered against Coulson's wet lips. "No pressure for more before you're ready for it. Just you and me finding out where we're going."

Coulson grabbed Barton's wrists. "Bedroom, now," he said.  
****

Fury ran into Barton in the hall the next morning. "I don't want to know," he said.

"No need to worry, Sir, everything came together perfectly," Barton grinned. 

"I said I don't want to know, Agent. Go shoot something."

Barton saluted. "Yes, Sir," he said.

Fury shook his head and headed to Coulson's office. He opened the door and leaned in. "Your asset is insane, Phil," he said.

"So I hear, Sir," Coulson said, looking up from his report. "Almost fifteen to one."

"Let me know when they win the bet," Fury said. "I could use a good dinner."

Coulson almost smiled. "Yes, Sir."


End file.
